Birds of a Feather
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This short one shot is based on Ann's dearm event in Harvest Moon 64. What do birds, trees and Jack have in common with Ann? Read and find out!


_Hi everyone! This little story is based on Ann's dream event in HM64. I hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. _

_**Birds of a Feather**_

It had been a particularly long and hard day for Ann, working on her dad's ranch. Finally the day had come to and end and after a nice long hot bath she was settling down in the soft comfort of her bed. As she did her mind wandered to thoughts of the town's newest farmer, Jack.

She admired how well he cared for Sakura, the mare her father had given him when he first arrived in Flowerbud Village. Yes, he was very good with animals, an important quality in the young redheads mind. Yet, he reminded her of something from her past, she just couldn't place what it was. Finally she dismissed the thought and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Hi Maria, I'm glad you came today." Ann greeted her friend as she walked through the gate of Green Ranch. "I found something interesting to show you."

"What is it?" Maria questions curiously as she follows the redhead behind the barn.

"It's over here!" Ann replies excitedly, pointing up at a large tree.

"I don't see anything." Maria replies in a slightly confused tone. "What am I supposed to be looking at anyway?"

"Look closely at the third branch up on the left side." Ann instructs carefully. "See the birds nest?"

"Oh yeah, I see it!" Maria says happily. "Do you think there are baby birds in it?"

"There might be." Ann replies as her curiosity starts to get the better of her. "Maybe I can climb up and take a look."

"I don't know Ann, it looks really high up." The dark haired girl answers in a cautious voice. "You could get hurt if you fell."

"Don't be such a worry wart." Ann retorts with a laugh. "I've climbed lots of trees bigger than this."

"Well, just be careful." Maria cautions as she watches Ann begin her trek up into the tree.

It takes Ann all of about 6 minutes to climb to where the nest is. She looks inside and a smile forms on her face.

"Does it have babies in it?" Maria calls up to Ann curiously.

"Yeah, and they're real cute too!" Ann replies happily.

Maria watches as Ann moves further out on to the tree limb to get a better look.

"Don't get to far out Ann." She warns the redhead.

Ann moves right up next to the nest. "They are so sweet!" She says merrily. "I hope they grow up big and strong."

Ann is so preoccupied with the tiny birds in front of her that she doesn't look where she's stepping. Maria watches in horror as Ann looses her footing and slips.

"Kyaaa!" Ann screams as she falls from the tree. She lands hard on her feet and falls forward hitting her head on the trees trunk.

Maria runs over to Ann and is relived to see the redhead stand up on her own. However her relief quickly changes to fear when she sees Ann's forehead bleeding.

"Ann, you're hurt!" Maria gasps, pointing to the cut on her head.

"Ouch, my head hurts." Ann cries as Maria helps her back to her house.

Inside Doug assesses his daughter's injury and determines that it's not that bad, much to the relief of the girls.

The warm sun on her face tells Ann that another day has dawned on Green Ranch. As she gets out of bed she remembers the dream. _"That was strange, I had forgotten that happened."_ She says to herself as she gets dressed. She walks over to the mirror and looks at her forehead; sure enough there is a faint scare just below her hairline.

Ann walks out and over to the tree behind the barn. She looks at it for a bit when the sound of her brother's voice catches her attention.

"She's over behind the barn." He says, apparently directing someone to her.

She looks over and is surprised to see Jack walk around the corner of the barn.

"Hi Jack, how are you?" Ann greets the farmer happily.

'I'm fine." He replies. "Just sorta wondering what you're doing here behind the barn.

"I had this weird dream last night." She begins to explain. "I dreamt that I fell out of this tree and hurt my head."

She then looks over at Jack. "Have you ever fallen out of a tree?" She asks curiously.

Jack smiles at her. "Of course I have." He says with a smile. "Don't you remember that time when we were little up on the mountain?"

Ann thinks for a moment. "Yeah, I remember!" She exclaims happily. "I used to climb trees with you all the time."

"Yep, you sure did." Jack says in agreement.

Ann smiles and walks over to the farmer. "So why did you come by today?" She queries with piqued curiosity.

"I needed to pick up some chicken feed." He answers plainly.

"Well come on and I'll fix you right up!" Ann says as she heads towards the barn. As she does a smile once again crosses her pretty face._ "Maybe Jack really is my type of guy"._ She muses to herself as she opens the barns door and walks inside.

_So did ya like it? Please take a moment to write a review and tell me. Thanks! _


End file.
